interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Japanese
English Etymology From . Pronunciation * , * *: Adjective # of or relating to Japan. #: A '''Japanese' saw is one that cuts on the pull stroke rather than on the push stroke.'' #: In the United States, '''Japanese' animation has had a tremendous surge in popularity over the last few years.'' Translations * Arabic: (yabāni) , (yabaníyya) * Armenian: * Basque: * Bosnian: * Catalan: japonès , japonesa * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: Japans, Japanse * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: japonais ; japonaise * German: * Greek: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: japanskur , japansk , japanskt , japanskir , japanskar , japansk * Indonesian: * Interlingua: japonese * Italian: * Japanese: *: 日本- (にほん-, nihon-) (used in compounds); *: 日本の (にほんの, nihon no) (of Japan). * Korean: * Latin: * Lithuanian: japoniškas ; japoniška * Lojban: ponjo * Malay: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: japoński , japońska ; japońskie * Portuguese: japonês ; japonesa * Romanian: japonez , japoneză , japonezi , japoneze * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: јапански *: Roman: japanski * Slovak: japonský , japonská , japonské * Spanish: * Swedish: * Urdu: (jāpānī) * Vietnamese: (thuộc) Nhật * Volapük: Noun # A person living in or coming from Japan, or of Japanese ancestry. #: A '''Japanese' will typically have black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.'' #* 2007 October 16, Madeleine Brand, "Japan Struggles to Meet Its CO2 Emissions Limits", Day to Day, National Public Radio, #*: Motoyuki Shibata isn't a typical Japanese. Usage notes * The singular “a Japanese” is less common than locutions using the adjective, such as “a Japanese person”. Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: (yabāni) , (yabaníyya) * Armenian: * Basque: * Bosnian: , * Catalan: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: , * Czech: , * Danish: , * Dutch: , ; * Esperanto: ; * Estonian: , , * Finnish: * French: , * German: , * Greek: , * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Italian: , * Japanese: (にほんじん, nihonjin or にっぽんじん, nipponjin) * Korean: 일본인 (日本人, ilbon-in), 일본사람 (ilbon-saram) * Latin: * Lithuanian: ; * Malay: * Navajo: * Norwegian: *: Bokmål: *: Nynorsk: * Persian: * Polish: ; * Portuguese: ; , , * Romanian: , * Russian: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , *: Roman: , * Slovak: , , * Spanish: , * Swedish: , , , * Thai: * Urdu: (jāpānī) * Vietnamese: * Volapük: Proper noun # The main language spoken in Japan. #: I’ve been studying '''Japanese' for three years, and I still can’t order pizza in Tokyo!'' Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: , * Armenian: * Basque: * Bosnian: * Catalan: japonès * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (spoken language) , , (written language) * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: japana (lingvo) * Estonian: jaapani * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: japonese * Italian: * Japanese: (にほんご, nihongo) * Khmer: (pīəsā jipun) * Korean: , * Latin: lingua Iaponica (also: lingua Japonica ), Iaponice (also: Japonice) * Lithuanian: * Malay: bahasa Jepun * Mapudungun: * Marathi: जापानी (jāpānī) * Mongolian: * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: język japoński * Portuguese: * Romanian: limba japoneză or japoneză * Russian: японский язык (japónskij jazýk) * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: јапански *: Roman: japanski * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Thai: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Volapük: Synonyms * Nihongo See also * Japan * Wapanese * Japanophile * Nipponize * Jap * Nihongo (in Japanese) * External links * * Category:Languages Category:Nationalities af:Japanese ast:Japanese zh-min-nan:Japanese cs:Japanese de:Japanese et:Japanese el:Japanese fr:Japanese ga:Japanese gu:Japanese ko:Japanese hy:Japanese hi:Japanese hr:Japanese io:Japanese id:Japanese it:Japanese kk:Japanese ku:Japanese lo:Japanese la:Japanese lt:Japanese hu:Japanese nl:Japanese ja:Japanese no:Japanese oc:Japanese pl:Japanese pt:Japanese ru:Japanese simple:Japanese fi:Japanese sv:Japanese th:Japanese tr:Japanese vi:Japanese zh:Japanese